Cuando el pasado nos alcance
by Lia d'Angelus
Summary: Gunn: (a Connor) ¿Tenías amigos en el infierno? ¡Denle un premio al muchacho!- Con eso se dan una muy buena idea ¿no?. Reviews por fa.


Capítulo 111

Temporada 6

"**Cuando el pasado nos alcance"**

Han pasado 3 años después de la Gran Batalla que casi destruyo al mundo, la guerra fue difícil pero al final los Socios Mayoritarios se rindieron, Wolfram and Hart fue destruido, o al menos, las oficinas de esta dimensión. Las consecuencias de la guerra fueron desastrosas, pero poco a poco la ciudad se fue recuperando, se hicieron hechizos para hacer olvidar a las personas y los que no olvidaron se hicieron a sí mismos olvidar, nadie quería recordar lo sucedido, y así Los Ángeles volvieron a su común y regular vida, olvidando las guerras, a los Villanos y lamentablemente, también a los héroes, pero a estos no les importo. Los Poderes a cambio de su gran obra, recompensaron a Ángel devolviéndole lo que era más importante para él...sus amigos. Weasley, Gunn, Fred, Cordy y Lorne, muertos o desaparecidos, volvieron a él, y nuevamente, como equipo, como familia, regresaron a las andanzas, a la misión que nunca abandonarían...salvar al mundo, de la maldad, la injusticia y de todo aquel que se atreviera a lastimar a la gente que querían. No era una vida normal, pero era la vida para la que estaban destinados, y todo iba muy bien hasta que un día...

Entre unos arbustos, alguien parece ver una casa en el bosque, donde Connor escribe en un escritorio junto a la ventana.

-Voz: ¿Crees que nos reconozca?

-Voz2: Creo que nos recordara.

-Voz: Andando.

Ángel y Gunn salen entre unos arbustos y se dirigen a la puerta de la casa. No han tocado siquiera cuando la puerta se abre y Connor aparece en el umbral.

-Connor: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Vestíbulo del hotel. Cordy y Weasley acomodan unos expedientes, cuando Fred entra del despacho.

-Fred: ¿No han regresado?

-Cordy: Tranquila, ya no deben tardar.

-Fred: Lo siento, estoy nerviosa. ¿Cómo creen que reaccione?

-Cordy: ¿Quién, Ángel o Connor?

-Fred: Ambos.

Weasley: Tranquila, Fred. Todo saldrá bien. (Weasley sonrie a Fred quien le regresa la mirada)

-Cordy: ¡Exacto! Volveremos a estar todo el equipo juntos otra vez, y todo volverá a ser como debería ser. ¿Qué podría evitarlo?

En ese momento, del techo empiezan a salir ráfagas rojas, Cordy, Fred y Weasley se juntan para observar lo que sucede, y un remolino de fuego y rayos rojos se forma en el techo, de pronto alguien sale de él, girando en el aire y cayendo de rodillas con la cabeza baja, el remolino se cierra, y los tres observan al recién llegado. La cámara lo enfoca, y éste levanta la cabeza descubriendo ser una chica, se levanta y se muestra su ropaje enteramente hecho de pieles, está sucia y porta un cinturón con un cuchillo en el, mira a sus espectadores y pregunta:

-Chica: ¿Dónde está él?

Créditos

Acto 1

La chica los ve con desafío y Weasley tartamudea:

-Weasley: ¿Quién eres tú? – La chica los ve con desconfianza, y vuelve a preguntar.

-Chica: ¿Dónde está?

-Cordy: ¿Quién? – La chica ve a Cordelia con odio.

-Chica: Tú sabes quien. – La situación se pone muy tensa, la chica mira constantemente a la puerta y los demás parecen estar listos para detenerla.

-Fred: Permítenos ayudarte.

La visitante ve cada vez más a la puerta, los demás están listos, de pronto, la chica se lanza en un intento fallido de llegar a la puerta pues es detenida por Weasley y lanzada hacia atrás por él, se preparan para la batalla, Weasley saca una espada de la manga y ataca a la chica, esto les da oportunidad a Fred y Cordy de ir por un arma y rodear a la recién llegada. Los tres la atacan pero ella sólo se defiende, sin propósito de lastimar a nadie, pero Weasley, Cordy y Fred no lo notan, sin embargo, sí notan que parece pelear muy bien, y en un intento, Weasley rasga parte de la falda de piel que llevaba, la pelea se para, la chica ve la rasgadura y luego ve a Weasley con enfado, Weasley arremete antes que ella haga algo pero la chica sólo mueve una mano al aire y los tres salen volando. Se levantan confundidos y sin saber que ocurrió, cuando la puerta se abre y Ángel, Connor y Gunn entran, ven a su alrededor con curiosidad y luego la mirada de los tres se planta en la nueva visitante, Ángel y Gunn ponen cara de interrogación , pero Connor y ella intercambian miradas de desafío. En un parpadeo Connor arremete y la chica se defiende, la pelea es asombrosa, ambos se mueven con gran agilidad y al parecer, pelean casi igual, en un momento la chica hace caer a Connor y levanta el cuchillo para enterrárselo pero Connor le sostiene la mano, da la vuelta, quedando él arriba, y ahora es él quien porta el cuchillo, listo para atacar, lo baja rápidamente y se oye el sonido de éste enterrándose.

Todos ven con gran expectación y la cámara enfoca a la chica con los ojos cerrados y el cuchillo, enterrado en el suelo, justo al lado de su rostro. La chica abre los ojos y ve a Connor, éste la ve y dice:

-Connor: Has perdido el toque.

-La Chica: (con sarcasmo) Pura suerte. – Connor sonríe a la chica, quien le devuelve la sonrisa, se pone de pie y la ayuda a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ambos están de pie uno frente al otro, Connor vuelve a sonreír.

-Connor: Hola Lía.

-Lía: (también con una sonrisa) Hola Connor.

Acto 2

-Gunn: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? – Lía y Connor se ven uno al otro con complicidad y luego voltean a ver a los demás, sonriendo.

-Cordy: ¿Cómo?

-Fred: Espera –se dirige a Lía – Tú viniste de un portal ¿cierto?

-Weasley: (con la cabeza baja, pensando) No, un portal no – levanta la cabeza – de una rasgadura en la realidad. – Todos voltean a ver a Connor y Lía como entendiendo todo, Connor y Lía se ven uno al otro y bajan la cabeza.

-Gunn: ¡Guau! ¿Tenías amigos en el infierno? ¡Denle un premio al muchacho! Cordy le da un codazo y el se queja.

-Ángel: Eso quiere decir que... un segundo, - se dirige a Lía – ¿ustedes dos eran...amigos? – Los chicos vuelven una vez más a intercambiar miradas, Connor no sabe que decir así que Lía interviene.

-Lía: ¿Amigos? Éramos como... – parece que le cuesta decir esto -... hermanos. –Cordy nota su tono de dolor, Lía sonríe, tratando de disimular - ¡Crecimos juntos! Estando en un lugar donde matas para sobrevivir es raro encontrar a alguien que...pues..esté cerca, de hecho no sé que hubiera hecho sin éste chico. – golpea a Connor en el hombro quien ríe. – Ángel parece algo afectado con la noticia.

-Cordy: Eh... –levanta la mano -... no quiero ser ruda, pero... ¿quién eres?

-Lía: (nerviosa) ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Lo siento, que grosera he sido, soy... – se enseria -... soy Lía.

-Fred: Más bien, creo que Cordy aquí se refería a... ¿qué eres? – Lía se pone muy nerviosa, Connor habla en su rescate.

-Connor: Eso no es...ah...muy importante.

-Gunn: ¡Exacto! Creo que deberíamos empezar por ¿cómo demonios llegaste aquí? – Lía ve a Connor muy asustada, pero éste no sabe que decir.

-Cordy: (al ver la desesperación de ambos) Bien, reyes de la sutilidad, tal vez debamos dejar descansar un rato a la chica antes de imponerle un interrogatorio, ¿no lo crees así Ángel? – Ángel se sobresalta, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ángel: ¿Qué? Oh sí, sí...Fred tal vez, puedas ayudarla a... – Fred lo ve sin entender -... a...ya sabes, ponerse algo más acorde al...lugar. – Lía ve sus ropas y luego ve a los otros con algo de vergüenza.

-Fred: ¡Oh, claro, claro! – se dirige a Lía y la jala - Ven conmigo. – Lía se deja llevar, Ángel les hace una señal a los otros para que lo sigan al despacho.

Dentro del despacho, todos se ven preocupados, Connor, que entra de último, es captado por todas las miradas.

-Connor: Supongo que ahora seré yo el interrogado, sip, estoy en casa.

-Ángel: Esto no era lo que yo hubiera querido para tu regreso, hijo, y tú lo sabes. – -Connor lo ve como diciendo "lo s" – Sin embargo, no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe, es decir, no sabemos nada sobre esa chica, de donde viene, como llegó, nada.

-Cordy: Tu padre tiene razón, Connor. – Connor se indigna un poco.

-Connor: ¿Qué? ¿Piensan que es malvada o algo?

-Cordy: Bueno...creció contigo..."destructor".

-Connor: Oh, y eso lo hace malvada.

-Ángel: Nadie está diciendo que sea malvada... – Connor lo interrumpe.

-Connor: ¿Oh, en serio? Porque así me suena a mí.

-Cordy: Connor... – Connor la ve y se calla.

-Ángel: Es sólo que no sabemos nada de ella,... tal vez nos puedas ayudar a llenar los blancos. – todos ven a Connor.

-Connor: Eh... am... ¡Ella es buena, de acuerdo, es todo lo que necesitan saber! – se va. – todos se quedan algo desconcertados.

-Gunn: (con sarcasmo) Ok, supongo que eso no funcionó muy bien. – todos lo ven con reprobación, Gunn sonríe.

Flash a una habitación del hotel, Fred y Lía están frente al espejo de un tocador, Fred está limpiando el polvo de su cara, ahora Lía ya no usa sus ropajes de piel, sino ropa normal, y Fred termina de limpiarla y luego la ve por el espejo.

-Fred: ¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece? – Lía se ve sorprendida en el espejo, con el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, con una sudadera negra y unos jeans, y mirando muy sorprendida, con sus tiernos ojos café claro, al espejo, como si la chica del reflejo no le pareciera ser ella.

Escaleras abajo, la discusión sigue.

-Ángel: ¡¿Qué estas escondiendo?!

-Connor: ¡Nada! ¡Ya te lo dije!

-Ángel: Entonces porque no nos dices quien .... –Fred, al pie de las escaleras, los interrumpe aclarando su garganta, después se hace a un lado para dejar que vean a Lía limpia y "normalmente" vestida.

-Fred: (dirigiéndose a Lía) Eres un poco más alta que yo, pero esto – toca la sudadera – te servirá por el momento. – Lía ve a Connor, quien la ve sorprendido. Lía cruza los brazos.

-Lía: (dirigiéndose a Fred) Gracias.

-Cordy: Bien, tal vez ahora puedas explicarnos un poco más las cosas, por ejemplo... ¿cómo demonios saliste de Quor Toth? – Lía se pone muy pálida y asustada.

-Lía: ¡Quor Toth! – se dirige a Connor y lo toma de los hombros- Necesitamos salir de aquí, ¡pronto! – se pone más nerviosa y empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación – No sé como lo olvide, - se voltea hacia los demás – ellos vendrán, ¡vendrán por mí! Y los encontrarán a ustedes, y.... – Ángel la detiene poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Ángel: ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes vienen por ti?

-Lía: No quieres saber, ellos destruirán todo a su paso para encontrarme, no pueden estar cerca de mí, debo irme – intenta irse, Ángel la detiene.

-Ángel: ¿Quién? ¿Quién vendrá por ti? – Lía lo ve muy seria, y después de un momento de silencio.

-Lía: Los aniquiladores.

Acto 3

-Ángel: ¿Qué?

-Lía: Debo salir de aquí – intenta librarse de Ángel, Ángel la detiene otra vez.

-Ángel: No saldrás de aquí hasta que nos expliques.

-Lía: ¡Debo salir! – avienta a Ángel, quien cae.

Lía corre a la salida pero es detenida por Connor, quien la ve con determinación.

-Lía: Connor... muévete.

-Connor: No

-Lía: ¿No? ¿Quieres que me atrapen? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que me lleven de regreso?

-Connor: Sabes que lo harán y no vas a estar sola.

-Lía: ¡Si estas ahí, te matarán!

-Connor: No me importa, no voy a dejarte sola.

-Lía: ¡No lo entiendes! ¡No vienen tras de ti! Tú no les importas, estarás muerto en un parpadeo.

-Connor: Ya te dije que no me importa, pelearemos contra ellos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Lía: Lamento decepcionarte Connor... pero los tiempos han cambiado. – se ven un momento, Lía se abalanza sobre Connor para quitarlo del camino pero él la detiene y la avienta.

La pelea entre los dos comienza y los demás no saben que hacer, Ángel intenta meterse pero es lanzado por los aires por Lía, todo pasa muy rápido, hasta que los dos se cansan y sólo se quedan de pie, preparados para contraatacar al menor movimiento del otro.

-Lía: Connor, tienes que dejarme ir.

-Connor: No lo haré.

-Lía: Yo lo hice por ti. – Connor mira a Lía, con tristeza en los ojos.

-Connor: Pero... no querías hacerlo.

-Lía: Pero lo hice o ¿no? Te dejé ir, te apoyé, ahora te pido que hagas lo mismo.

-Connor: No es lo mismo. – Lía va a decir algo cuando de pronto se empiezan a oír unos tambores, la chica palidece y todos miran nerviosos a su alrededor buscando de donde proviene el sonido.

-Lía: Están cerca. ¡Están cerca!

-Connor: No vas a salir de aquí.

-Lía: Connor ¡¿qué no entiendes?!

-Connor: ¡Pelearemos!

-Lía: ¿Y no crees que ya lo he hecho? Porque ¡lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Y no pude detenerlos, ¿qué te dice que tú tendrás una oportunidad?

-Connor: No quita nada probar.

-Lía: Sólo tu vida.

-Connor: Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Lía: No, tú no lo entiendes. – su mirada es de mucho dolor -... no estabas ahí, yo estaba sola... en el infierno... ¡y tú no estabas ahí! No puedes entenderlo.

Connor: Créeme que sí – mira de reojo a Ángel, quien le regresa la mirada, triste.

-Lía: No dejaré que me lleven de regreso. ¡No voy a dejar que me regresen al infierno!

-Connor: ¡Entonces déjanos ayudarte!

Los tambores se hacen cada vez más fuertes, poniendo a todos más nerviosos, De pronto el edificio empieza a temblar y el techo empieza a desmoronarse, Lía ve hacia arriba y se da cuenta que una roca va a caer sobre Connor.

-Lía: ¡CONNOR!

Acto 4

Lía se avienta sobre Connor salvándolo de la enorme roca que ya caía sobre él, y caen los dos, Lía encima de Connor y cuando el polvo pasa, Lía ve a Connor y éste a ella, ambos se quedan así un momento, uno muy incomodo, y después Lía se levanta y se va corriendo.

-Connor: ¡Lía! (trata de ir por ella, pero el techo se desprende cada vez con más fuerza y el polvo no lo deja ver)

-Ángel: ¡Connor! ¡Connor!

-Connor: ¡A...(tose por el polvo) ...aquí!

-Cordy: ¡Ángel!

-Ángel: ¡Por aquí!

Al fin, todos logran salir del hotel que se cae en ruinas, la destrucción acaba después de unos segundos, cuando los tambores parecen apagarse.

-Gunn: Parece que tendremos que mudarnos.

-Cordy: Bueno, era muy pequeño de cualquier manera. –Todos voltean a ver a Cordy desconcertados– ¡Sólo intento ser positiva!

-Ángel: Vamos chicos, debemos darnos prisa. (camina con Connor detrás)

-Fred: ¿A dónde vamos?

-Connor: A buscar a una amiga.

Lía corre con todas su fuerzas, de pronto, se ve a sí misma en un callejón oscuro, sin salida, sola. Se da la vuelta para salir de allí pero oye un ruido detrás de ella, voltea inmediatamente pero no ve nada, se incursiona un poco en la oscuridad pero no encuentra nada, luego con miedo camina hacia atrás rápidamente y al voltearse se topa con Ángel.

-Ángel: ¿Perdida?

-Lía: ¿Qué? Oh, no, claro que no.

-Connor: (llegando) ¡Lía!

-Lía: Connor ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me siguieras.

-Cordy: (llegando también junto con todos) Verás, esa es la cosa con Connor, no sabe escuchar muy bien.

-Lía: (haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Cordy) Necesitas salir de aquí.

-Connor: No me iré.

-Lía: Connor, no lo entiendes.

-Connor: Sí, eso ya lo dijiste antes, podrías decirme que no entiendo.

-Lía: ¡Que no deberías estar aquí para empezar!

-Connor: ¿Por qué?

-Lía: Porque... –se detiene, mira a Connor y continua- ...porque ellos están aquí por ti también.

-Ángel: ¿Qué?

-Lía: Ellos piensan que estoy...pues...cazándote.

-Connor: ¿Qué?...¿Viniste aquí a cazarme?

-Lía: ¡Claro que no! ¡No puedo creer que siquiera preguntes! Eso les dije a ellos para que me dejaran salir.

-Gunn: Pero ellos se fueron cuando tú lo hiciste.

-Lía: Porque piensan que estoy tras tuyo. Y ahora seguro ya saben que no, porque ya lo he confesado.

-Cordy: Pero yo no los veo por aquí, así que...

-Connor: Están conectados contigo.

-Lía: Sí.

-Gunn: ¡Genial! Una bomba de tiempo andante.

-Lía: Yo les dije que no me siguieran.

-Connor: Y yo ya te dije que no voy a dejarte.

-Lía: ¡Testarudo!

-Connor: Mira quien lo dice. –se acercan uno al otro, se ven, y luego ríen. Connor abraza a Lía quien corresponde el abrazo.- Vamos a superar esto, ya verás.

Los chicos sonríen ante la situación, pero Gunn voltea hacia atrás, y hace un gesto de horror.

-Gunn: Eh...chicos. –todos voltean, haciendo el mismo gesto.- Parece que no estamos solos.

Ante ellos se encuentran 5 especie de soldados, vestidos de negro (algo así como los soldados de la Iniciativa) pero con la cara desfigurada, dientes picudos, largos, de metal, y armados hasta los dientes. Uno de ellos se dirige a Lía.

-Aniquilador: (con voz gruesa, rasposa y ronca) Has traicionado a los Grandes Demonios del infierno, los has engañado. Debes pagar. –Lía estaba detrás de Connor, pero se pone adelante, y su cara ya no es de temor, sino de desafío.

-Lía: Pueden intentarlo.

-Aniquilador: No tienes oportunidad. Estamos hechos para destruir. Ya nos enfrentaste una vez y casi mueres. ¿Qué te dice que va a ser diferente esta vez?

Se ve una escena de Lía respaldada por Connor, Ángel, Fred, Cordy, Gunn y Weasley y entonces dice:

-Lía: Que ya no estoy sola.

La batalla comienza, es brutal. Los aniquiladores pelean perfectamente, y parece que no tienen oportunidad contra ellos, rápidamente los acorralan, y en círculo, ellos se respaldan unos a otros, con los aniquiladores acercándose a ellos.

-Gunn: ¿Alguna idea?

-Ángel: Ninguna.

-Fred: ¿Oportunidades de escape?

-Ángel: Ninguna. ¿Oportunidades de sobrevivir?

-Todos: Ninguna.

-Ángel: Perfecto, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Acto 5

Siguen rodeados.

-Fred: Pelean perfectamente. ¿Qué haremos? – Los ojos de Cordy de pronto se iluminan, y entonces se precipita sobre un aniquilador y lo golpea en la parte baja, éste se tuerce de dolor.

-Cordy: Pelar sucio.

La pelea se renueva, pero esta vez, son nuestros chicos los que llevan la delantera, Ángel logra enterrar su espada en el corazón de uno mientras Lía toma un hacha de uno de éstos y le corta la cabeza, y voltea para ver a quien ayudar, Ángel va a ayudar a Fred, y nadie se da cuenta, más que Lía, que un aniquilador forceja con Cordy con espadas y parece estar ganando, Connor se percata cuando Cordy grita, pero un enemigo lo acorrala, Lía ve como el aniquilador está a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Cordy pero no se mueve, observa, sin saber que hacer, pero Connor grita.

-Connor: ¡Lía! ¡Haz algo!

Lía reacciona y se abalanza sobre el aniquilador, logrando derribarlo y enterrarle el hacha en la cabeza, pronto los cinco quedan eliminados, y al mismo tiempo se derriten.

-Lía: Ah, ese era el truco, matarlos a todos de una vez, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

De pronto Connor se abalanza sobre Lía empujándola contra la pared, Lía se sobresalta y Cordy asustada se soba el cuello.

-Connor: ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

-Lía: ¿De qué hablas?

-Connor: Viste como casi mataban a Cordy, y no te movías.

-Lía: La salvé, ¿no es cierto?

-Connor: Sí, en el último minuto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras tardado un segundo más?

-Lía: Bueno, pues si tanto te interesa...-empuja a Connor- ...¿por qué no la salvaste tú?

-Connor: Estaba ocupado y... ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

-Lía: Tú sabes lo que significa. –con esto capta la atención de todos los presentes.

-Connor: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lía: Oh, vamos, Connor, ¿crees que no te vi? Los demonios lo utilizaban para torturarme.

-Connor: ¿Qué?

-Lía: Sé...que te acostaste con ella. –señala despectivamente a Cordy. Connor se sorprende con esto y se queda callado un momento, después trata de hablar.

-Connor: Lía..yo

-Lía: ¡No! No lo digas. No quiero saberlo. No me interesa. Escucha...-se dirige a Cordy-...no hay excusa para mi reacción, pero eso no quita el hecho...-voltea a ver a Connor-...de que tú me traicionaste.

-Cordy: ¿Qué? – todos voltean a ver a Connor.

-Lía: Ni siquiera les dijiste. ¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenzo?

-Connor: ¡No!

-Lía: ¿Entonces que Connor?...Soy una parte de tu vida, lo quieras o no. Pero alégrate...porque ya no. –Lía trata de irse, Connor la detiene.

-Connor: Lía...

-Lía: ¿Al menos recuerdas tu promesa? –Connor, mortificado, la suelta.- Bueno, al menos, la recuerdas...ni se diga de cumplirla.

-Connor: Yo quería volver...

-Lía: ¡Sí, pero no lo hiciste! ¡Prometiste que lo harías y no volviste! ¿O qué? ¿Ya no recuerdas tus palabras? Porque yo sí. ¿Qué acaso no me dijiste que te esperara, que volverías en cuanto pudieras, que volverías por mí? ¡Dímelo! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –le da una palmada en el pecho.

-Connor: (deteniéndole la mano) Lo recuerdo.

-Lía: (soltándose bruscamente) ¡Entonces qué? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Cuál es tu brillante excusa? ¿O sólo te regocijaba recordar como de estúpida yo te esperaba mientras dormías con otra?

-Connor: ¡No! Yo, nunca...

-Lía: ¿La amaste? – Connor va a contestar pero se detiene.

-Connor: Yo...yo...

-Lía: Claro, ¿qué más podía esperar?

-Connor: No lo entiendes, eran momentos difíciles, hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

-Lía: Bueno, no me importa. Yo pude estar ahí contigo y tú no me dejaste. Ahora ya es muy tarde. –Connor la ve mortificado.- Oh vamos, Connor, alégrate... ya estas libre. –Connor baja la cabeza- ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando me volvieras a ver? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ..Pues, lo siento, pero ésta es la realidad, todo lo que dejes inconcluso en tu pasado volverá para atormentarte, no importa que, no importa quien, volverá. Yo lo comprobé hoy, y creo que tú también, pero la pregunta es...¿estas listo para enfrentarlo? – Lía se va.

Connor parece ensimismado y muy triste. Ángel trata de hablar con él, pero Cordy lo detiene. Al regresar al hotel, todo esta reconstruido.

-Gunn: Guau, no sé quien fue, pero recuérdenme agradecerle.

-Ángel: Todo parece estar en orden...creo que esta más limpio.

-Cordy: Genial, otro caso más para los Archivos de Ángel Inc.

-Ángel: (a Connor) ¿Estas bien? -Connor no responde. Sólo camina hacia el despacho. Todos están ahí, Weasley se sienta tras su escritorio, está muy pensativo.

-Fred: Bien, fue un gran día, estuvimos a punto de la muerte, y el hotel casi se destruyó por completo, pero, fue un gran día

-Gunn. Lo que aún no entiendo, es, pues...¿quién es esa chica?

-Fred: Pues, no es humana, eso es seguro, su forma de pelear, y además parece que sus poderes no son precisamente comunes. Así que posible que ella sea un demonio, o una bruja o....

Connor: Un dios. –Todos voltean a ver a Connor muy sorprendidos.

Acto 6

-Cordy: ¿Qué? –Connor los ve y continua.

-Connor: Ella es...un dios.

-Gunn: Sí, creo que ya oímos esa parte...- Connor lo ve con reprobación, Gunn sólo alza los hombros.

-Connor: Nos conocimos en Quor-Toth cuando yo tenía 13 años, pero ella llevaba más tiempo ahí..

-Fred: ¿Cuánto más?

-Connor: Cincuenta años. –Todos miran a Connor incrédulos.

-Ángel: Cincuenta años... tiene todo el derecho de estar tan traumada como está.

-Connor: Cuando lo conocí, no era así. Ella era... como, algo inerte, vacía, fue cambiando mientras crecíamos, sin embargo siempre tuvo un sentido de sobre vivencia muy fuerte y un coraje admirable. –Connor sonríe al ensimismarme en sus recuerdos.

-Ángel: ¿Entonces que cambió?

-Connor: No creo que haya cambiado, creo que sólo... está dolida.

-Cordy: (demasiado directa) Porque rompiste la promesa. –todos voltean ahora a ver a Cordy y luego a Connor.

-Connor: Yo... yo le prometí que volvería después de...de... –Connor voltea a ver a Ángel y éste le devuelve la mirada desconcertado.

-Ángel: Después de matarme. –Connor baja la cabeza.

-Fred: Pero nunca lo hiciste, así que no volviste. De acuerdo, entiendo eso y disculpen mi falta de sensibilidad, pero creo que aún no entiendo la parte de que ella es un dios que conociste en el infierno.

-Connor: Fue encerrada ahí.

-Cordy: ¿Por qué? ¿Es mala? Porque si es mala, tal vez no debería haber salido.

-Connor: Ella no es mala.

-Gunn: ¿Entonces?

-Weasley: Fue encerrada ahí... –todos voltean a ver sorprendidos a Weasley. Weasley había estado leyendo algo.- ....no dice cuando –les enseña un libro, aparece un dibujo de Lía vestida con un gran y suntuoso vestido de gala, con gesto indiferente- fue encerrada ahí, por... por su padre –Weasley voltea a ver a Ángel, quien le devuelve la mirada, mientras Fred se acerca a ver el libro.

-Fred: ¿Por qué su padre la encerraría ahí?

-Weasley: Al parecer, ella viene de una dimensión de dioses llamada Theodisis, son dioses de muy alta clase, y son los más dominantes de la especie, Lía, aparentemente era la heredera a la corona, a la muerte, misteriosa, de su madre...pero fue encerrada en Quor-Toth por...ah...-Weasley lee- ...desacato.

-Gunn: Encerrada por desacato...puff, eran estrictos.

-Fred: A mí me parece que esa no fue la verdadera razón, apuesto a que su padre la mandó ahí para quedarse él como único gobernante.

-Cordy: Apuesto también a que él mató a su madre.

-Ángel: Y mandó a Lía al infierno para quedarse él solo con la corona...mmm...astuto.

-Fred: Lía debe odiarlo.

-Connor: Lo detesta –voltean a ver a Connor que hablaba desde el otro rincón del despacho.

-Cordy: Y con razón.

-Fred: Miren su nombre completo es... Liabneficus.

-Cordy: Me quedo con Lía.

-Fred: Pero que Lía.. ya saben, ¿no tenía ciertos poderes, no podía evitar que la encerraran?

-Weasley: Al parecer, Lía, es la única humana que fue convertida en un dios de Theodisis, aquí dice que fue escogida, pero no dice para que.

-Ángel: Mmm...profecías incluidas, ahora entiendo porque salió mal.

-Fred: ¿Y en que influyo que fuera humana?

-Weasley: Sólo fue dotada con ciertos poderes hasta su iniciación en que se convertiría en dios pura.

-Cordy: Pero alguien lo evitó.

-Weasley: De hecho ella escapó.

-Cordy: ¿Escapó a ser dios? Apuesto que ya sabía a donde la mandarían, por eso se fue, es decir ¿quién no querría ser un dios?

-Connor: Ella no quería.

-Cordy: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Fred: Bueno, no creo que tú tampoco querrías ser uno de estos.

-Cordy: ¿Qué quieres decir? –se acerca a ver el libro.

-Weasley: Los dioses de esa dimensión son muy poderosos pero inertes.

-Gunn: ¿No tienen alma?

-Weasley: Oh sí, la tienen, pero...vacía. Ésta sólo les dice lo que está mal y lo que está bien, fuera de eso, no tienen ningún otro sentimiento...no pueden sentir ni tristeza, ni odio, ni amor.

-Fred: Lo que significa que no pueden llorar...o amar.

-Weasley: Así es.

-Cordy: Esa no es precisamente vida.

-Fred: Por eso Lía escapó a su iniciación, quiso conservar su corazón humano.

-Weasley: De hecho...ella tampoco podía sentir mucho, dudo que pudiera llorar, ni demás...seguía siendo en parte un dios, aunque no completamente.

-Connor: Pero ella puede...llorar...nunca la he visto...pero la he visto odiar o... –Connor baja la mirada.

-Fred: ¿Entonces?

-Weasley: Me parece que Lía se convirtió en humana.

-Fred: ¿Cómo?

-Weasley: Desarrolló emociones. Supongo que en parte se lo debemos a... –Weasley voltea a ver a Connor, quien después es sorprendido con la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Cordy: Es decir que ella se volvió humana

-Weasley: Así es. –Connor se entristece.

-Gunn: Esperen un segundo, si esos...dioses, no pueden sentir nada, como es que su padre de pronto se convirtió en el ambicioso "quiero todo el poder para m", por lo que yo sé, la avaricia es una emoción.

-Weasley: Ah, eso es porque él tampoco era un dios puro. Al parecer, los dioses encargados de elegir a Lía, eligieron una familia de una especie diferente para criarla, ya que ellos no tenían ninguna clase de sentir y no hubieran podido criarla como se debe. A la familia elegida le otorgaron poderes, pero muy limitados, al parecer su madre y hermano eran humanos y su padre...era demonio.

-Gunn: Y el padre se encargó de que la chica nunca llegara a cumplir el mandato.

-Fred: Eso no debió gustar nada a los que lo nombraron.

-Weasley: Correcto, pero no pueden hacer nada mientras él esté en el trono.

-Gunn: Por eso el padre debía mandarla a Quor-Toth, un lugar donde ni siquiera un dios pudiera sacarla.

-Fred: Bien, creo que eso lo explica casi todo. Lía es un dios, parte humana, desterrada al infierno por su padre, que mató a su madre, donde conoció a Connor, quien se fue y ahora volvió por él.

-Cordy: Como dije...otro caso para los Archivos de Ángel Inc.

-Gunn: Se me antoja una hamburguesa.

-Fred: Voy contigo.

-Cordy: Mmm..yo tengo una cómoda y esponjosa almohada llamándome.

Ya todos se marchan, Connor y Ángel son los últimos para salir, y Ángel detiene a su hijo.

-Ángel: Connor –Connor lo voltea a ver- ¿estas bien?

-Connor: Estaré bien.

-Ángel: Lamento preguntarte esto, pero Lía dijo hoy algo sobre que la traicionaste....

-Connor: Realmente no quiero hablar de...

-Ángel: Lo sé, lo sé...solamente quería preguntarte...si la traicionaste porque...pues...tú ,...eso quiere decir que ustedes...eran

-Connor: ¿Pareja?

-Ángel: ¿Sí?

-Connor: Ella era la única chica que conocía.

-Ángel: Oh, entiendo. –Connor camina unos pasos y luego dice sin voltear.

-Connor: Aunque no creo nunca conocer a una chica como ella. Y sí, si éramos pareja. –Connor sube las escaleras y desaparece. Ángel lo ve irse con orgullo.

-Ángel: Su primera novia...¿por qué no tengo una cámara? –sale de cuadro.

Flash a la cima de un rascacielos de L.A. Lía esta parada cerca de la orilla, pensando, con el viento refrescando su rostro y agitando su cabello. Se ve a Connor llegar por detrás.

-Connor: Sabía que estarías aquí, te gustan los lugares...cerca del cielo, decías que te sentías más cerca de tu madre.

-Lía: (sin voltear) No deberías estar aquí.

-Connor: Tenía que hablarte.

-Lía: (tratando de irse) No tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Connor: Lía...-la detiene-...por favor. –Lía se detiene, baja la cabeza, pero no dice nada.

-Connor: (soltándola) Realmente lo siento.

-Lía: (volteando a verlo) ¿Lo sientes? ¿Crees que todo se soluciona con un "lo siento"?

-Connor: Permíteme terminar. –Lía se da la vuelta y cruza los brazos.- Sólo quiero que sepas...que lo siento, que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, -Lía resopla-... que lamento no haber vuelto, haberte traicionado...pero...que me alegra mucho verte de nuevo. –Lía baja la cabeza.- Sé que no merezco que me perdones, no tienes que hacerlo, pero, quiero que sepas, que si quieres un lugar para vivir...un hogar...el hotel tiene muchas habitaciones y...no creo que Ángel...o los demás tengan ningún problema...ya les explique todo, ya saben que eres y...quien eras, así que eres bienvenida,...son buenas personas, algo extrañas –sonríe- pero buenas, y estoy seguro de que les agradaras a mí.

-Lía: (resopla) ¿Te agrado?

-Connor: Sí, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Lía: Sí, lo sé. –se da la vuelta- Al igual que tú lo eras.

-Connor: Podemos seguirlo siendo.

-Lía: ¿Crees que es tan fácil?

-Connor: No debería ser difícil.

-Lía: Y aún no lo entiendes. –Connor la ve, Lía se acerca a él.- Fuera de que me abandonaras, que me traicionaras, que rompieras tu promesa, no es por eso que no podemos simplemente volver a ser amigos.

-Connor: ¿Entonces?

-Lía: Connor...tú dejaste de ser mi amigo, hace mucho tiempo, desde antes que te fueras, desde el día...en que me diste esto. –le muestra una pulsera hecha de ramitas con piedritas rojas.- ¿Te acuerdas?

-Connor: Es la...

-Lía: La pulsera que me diste en mi cumpleaños,...justo antes...de que te fueras. –Connor baja la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, cuando me la diste? –Connor voltea a verla- Me dijiste que la portara mientras tú siguieras en mi corazón. –se ve la cara entristecida de Connor- Así que..ahí está...es por eso que no podemos volver a ser amigos, y es por eso que no puedo perdonarte...porque aunque me traicionaste, me abandonaste, y me decepcionaste totalmente...aún estas en mi corazón, y aunque he tratado de arrancarte, no puedo. –camina hacia una puerta para entrar al edificio, Connor la sigue con la mirada, Lía pone su mano en la manija y sin darse vuelta dice- ...pero dame tiempo. –abre la puerta y se va. Connor sólo se queda mortificado.

Flash al vestíbulo del hotel. Es de mañana, Ángel, Connor y Cordy están sentados a la barra. Cordy de un lado y Ángel y Connor de otro.

-Cordy: Entonces dices que ella siempre estuvo del lado de Ángel.

-Connor: Nunca le cayo bien Holtz.

-Ángel: Mmm...ya se ganó mi aprobación. –Connor lo ve con desaprobación- Estoy bromeando. –Connor sonríe.

-Cordy: Realmente lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado bien entre ustedes.

-Connor: Esta bien...es cuestión de tiempo, unas cuantas semanas o...meses

-Ángel: (mirando hacia la puerta) O segundos. –Ángel voltea a Connor, Lía esta parada delante de la puerta.

-Lía: Pensé tomar tu oferta...tu sabes...sobre un hogar.

Connor: ¡Lía! ¡Sí...ah..claro! –voltea a ver a Ángel- no hay problema ¿cierto? ¿En que se quedé aquí con nosotros?

-Ángel: Ningún problema. –Ángel sonríe a su hijo, le da una palmada en el hombro y se pasa del lado de Cordy, Connor se acerca a Lía.

-Connor: Me alegra que vinieras.

-Lía: (jugando con los dedos) Bueno, ya sabes...- camina quedando al lado de Connor- es una ciudad extraña y...uno puede perderse. Además de que no hay mucho que cazar así que creo que no hay mucho que comer.

-Connor: Oh sí, aquí no cazamos, compramos. –Lía lo ve raro- Ya te acostumbrarás. –se sonríen.

En ese momento entra Lorne con unas maletas y unas guirnaldas de estilo hawaiano al cuello.

-Lorne: ¡Hola Angelines! ¡Ya volví! –todos voltean a ver al recién llegado sorprendidos, y Lorne, con inocencia, pregunta- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Corte a la cara de todos viendo sorprendidos a Lorne, luego a Connor viendo a Lía con complicidad y luego a Lía sonriéndole.

Fin del Capítulo.


End file.
